


The last time

by oconel



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oconel/pseuds/oconel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkme_merlin community. Prompt: Merlin/Will. Will is quite happy to experiment with his best friend until he falls in love with a pretty girl. Merlin will do whatever it takes to change his mind, but ultimately fails. Sad, desperate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 1x10. Thanks a lot to binglejells for the beta. It has taken me ages to finally post it.

It was a lame excuse and Merlin knew it, but he could not help it. Not with the way Will had been looking at the girls the whole day; especially with how he had been looking at Branwen (again) and more importantly the way she had been looking back.

It was May and the girls were dancing with flowers in their hair. Everyone knew that later, at night, there would be couples hiding in the woods and that next February, babies would be born.

But right now, Merlin could only think of Will's answer. Would he be able to see behind the lie? And more importantly, would he accept?

"To take the edge away, you say?"

Merlin nodded. "You won't look so desperate, mate." He tried to grin, but was not entirely sure it looked right.

"Why not? We've been doing this all winter. If it helps me get her..."

Merlin turned around and led the way toward the woods. He didn't want his friend to read in his face what he was feeling. Will had accepted and that was enough.

The last sun rays were filtering through the leaves and Merlin leaned on a tree facing the sun with his eyes closed. He wished the light would blind him, not only physically, but to the obvious truth of what was going to happen tonight, of what had been happening during the Winter. Will and he were just friends helping each other, lending a hand and taking the cold away from the other's bones. Merlin had tried to get more, he had even told Will his secret, but nothing had changed.

It meant nothing. It never had.

Will stepped in front of Merlin, who opened his eyes and saw a dark featureless shadow. Will's hands started to undo Merlin's breeches and Merlin's fumbling hands started to reciprocate seconds later when his eyesight adjusted and Merlin was able do distinguish more than shadows and points of light. Both were half hard by then, staring at each other's cocks instead than at their eyes, licking their hands and starting to stroke tentatively, almost giving the other the opportunity to back out if he wanted to.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" panted Will, and Merlin's hand faltered as he felt a cold spot pierce his stomach.

"Yes." Merlin looked at Will's hand on him and told himself not to ruin this. It was probably their last time and he did not want to look like-- like he was in love, or had been taking advantage of his friend somehow, or both. So he just licked his lips, focused on the hand stroking his cock steadily, and said, "Tonight, mate. The way she was looking at you..."

Merlin's words were rewarded with Will's thumb spreading precome on the tip of Merlin's cock, just as Will knew he liked it and Merlin's hands wandered to Will's testicles, kneading and tugging them a little, making his friend give a low moan, which only helped to turn Merlin on even more.

It only took a couple more of strokes and Merlin was coming, embarrassingly soon, but too hard to care about how it might look. It did not matter anyway.

After a couple of seconds, Merlin continued stroking Will, slowly at first and then increasing the rhythm until he felt his friend was on the verge of coming. Then he stopped and started to stroke slowly, softly, teasingly... Trying to drag it out as much as possible. Will let his head fall on Merlin's shoulder and panted heavily on his neck, sending shivers all over Merlin's back. Merlin knew he was close. So very close, that when he stopped stroking Will and adjusted his hand to continue in a better angle, Will's body tensed and started to come.

Merlin stopped time and kissed Will's mouth, open as he breathed heavily, and looked away as everything moved again around them. Will came, thrusting hard into Merlin's hand.

"Branwen!" Will murmured as he slumped over Merlin, whose temper flared and he pushed Will away from him.

"I'm not her!" said Merlin as he walked away.

"Merlin! I didn't mean to cuddle you. I was just-- thinking about her, you know?" Merlin started to run away and did not hear whatever Will said after that.

That night, Will walked into the woods hand in hand with Branwen, while Merlin refused to dance until his mum made him.  
"You'll find someone," she whispered while they were dancing." Then she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. She didn't say anything when he went back home having drank more ale and cider than he could handle.

Weeks later, Hunith sent Merlin to Camelot; his magic was flaring wildly, unexpectedly.

A year later, Will and Branwen no longer saw each other (in fact, it had only lasted a month), and Merlin went back to Ealdor with three friends.

One of them was a prince who was obviously very important to Merlin.

It was Will's turn to be jealous.

-fin-


End file.
